


you're my bright blue sky, you're the sun in my eyes

by teenagedenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, niall's grossly straight but he loves louis too, surprise surprise folks, this is actually nothing but stupidity and big words, zayn and liam are shit friends but they love louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedenigma/pseuds/teenagedenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"alright, did you guys save any room for dessert?"</p><p>"well, that depends. are you on the menu?" the shameful line is totally worth it, with the way niall chokes on his soda and harry's cheeks turn an obscene shade of red.</p><p>or, the one where harry's a cute waiter and louis has an insatiable sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my bright blue sky, you're the sun in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread or edit but this has been sitting unfinished in my notes on my phone for months and i just want it out of my life. i'll come back and edit it later maybe, if it's bad enough. here's hoping it doesn't suck
> 
> title from be my forever by christina perri & ed sheeran, with which this fic has coincedentally nothing to do with

louis's pretty sure he needs new friends.  
  
he wouldn't, if zayn and liam didn't pity him and insist on taking him on double dates every other weekend, which ultimately means zaynandliam and louisandniall. louis loves niall, really, he's a great laugh, but he's not really louis's type. and, you know, louis doesn't have a vagina, so that's probably a problem, considering that niall is as straight as a board.  
  
at least they aren't still trying to hook him up with girls. now _that_  was a disaster.

louis and zayn arrive about five minutes after niall and liam, and before he knows it, louis finds himself stuffed in a booth between one of his best friends and a wall.  
  
"so what looks good to you guys?" niall asks in his obnoxiously loud accent, eyes scanning across the menu. "i'm thinking ribs."  
  
"i'm thinking scoot over before you flatten me into a pancake," louis states, giving the blond a little shove. he loves niall, really, but. personal space.  
  
"sorry mate," niall replies in a very un-sorry tone. "these booths are a bit small."  
  
louis hears a lovesick giggle from across the table, and glances up to glare at liam and zayn, who seem completely fine with being pressed together bodily. "you two aren't very discreet, you know. we are in public."  
  
"you're just bitter you can't find a boyfriend," zayn replies sweetly. and well, no, louis _can't_ find a boyfriend. not a very good one, anyways. but hey, so what? louis is strong and independent. louis don't need no man.  
  
"i think i'll go with soup," liam says calmly, tightening his hold on zayn's hand a bit admonishingly.  
  
before anyone can tack on anything else, someone at the end of the table clears their throat. "um, hi, my name's harry and i'll be your server today. can i start you guys off with something to drink?"  
  
louis wonders somewhere in the back of his mind if he should worry that harry'd heard zayn's (accurate) accusation, but all coherent thoughts fly the coop when he actually lays eyes on the boy, because, wow. he's got big doe eyes that are a strikingly similar shade of green as louis's favorite shirt, wild curls that louis suspects are far more wild outside of work, and lips that are pinker than the bubble gum medicine louis's mother used to give him when his tummy ached. louis's pretty sure this boy is an angel. louis's probably dead right now.  
  
but apparently he's not, and apparently the other boys have all ordered their drinks whilst louis was ogling, because harry is watching him expectantly while his friends are all staring at him like he's grown another head. "uh. what?"  
  
"your drink, what would you like to drink?" harry asks, and it's probably meant to sound kind, but. but harry's looking at him in a way suspiciously akin to the way niall looks at pizza, and it's all a bit much.  
  
"um." louis's nothing if not articulate. "what would you recommend?"  
  
"we've got, uh, really nice mojitos. or, if you're the designated driver, or whatever, our raspberry lemonade's pretty good, too." harry fumbles a bit over his words, staring wide-eyed at louis. he doesn't know if it's a good sign or not.  
  
"i'll have the lemonade, then," he replies. "not a big fan of mint, if i'm honest."  
  
"he's a lost cause, really," zayn offers casually. louis kicks him as hard as he can under the table. he needs new friends.  
  
"i can only take so much mint, myself," harry says, grinning at louis like he's just announced he's going to give him ten thousand dollars. and, _shit,_ he has dimples. louis's a goner.  
  
\---  
  
dinner goes well, or at least as well as it can when louis's caught between a cute boy and terrible friends. he really needs to sit down and reevaluate his life.  
  
niall's the first to catch on. "i think my date's going to ditch me for the waiter."  
  
"don't call me your date, straight boy. you flipped out when you found lube in my bathroom."  
  
"normal people keep it in their bedrooms," niall retorts, already turning a subtle shade of red.  
  
"lube isn't even a strictly gay thing," liam says, raising an eyebrow. "dani and i used it all the time."  
  
"i thought we weren't talking about dani," zayn mutters absently, eyes darkening slightly.  
  
before louis knows it, his friends are all talking over each other and wow, he needs to pee. he slaps at niall's shoulder six times before he gets the blond's partial attention, shoving him out of the way and stalking off in the direction of the bathroom. he can't say it enough; he _really_ needs new friends.  
  
as he's about to open the restroom door, someone opens it from the other side, resulting in louis being pressed nearly chest to chest with their cute waiter. _fuck._  
  
"oops," harry mutters, stumbling back a couple steps.  
  
"hi," louis responds breathlessly.  
  
they stare at each other for what feels like years before louis says, a bit abruptly, "pee." at harry's confused expression, he adds on a, "i need to pee".  
  
"right, right, sorry." harry stumbles to get out of the way and let louis into the bathroom, leaving with one last _sorry._ louis never had a chance, really.  
  
\---  
  
liam, zayn, and niall seem to have calmed down by the time louis returns, and after about three minutes they're getting ready to leave when harry walks up with a grin.  
  
"alright, did you guys save any room for dessert?" he asks, dimples caving into his cheeks. and really, louis thinks, it's now or never.  
  
"well, that depends. are you on the menu?" the shameful line is totally worth it, with the way niall chokes on his soda and harry's cheeks turn an obscene shade of red. he can feel his friends staring at him in varying levels of shock and amusement, but louis couldn't give less of a damn because harry's still blushing and louis's pretty sure he believes in love at first sight, now.  
  
"n-no, i'm not," he says plainly, and it's like louis's whole world freezes. _no, of_ course _he's not on the menu, he's probably straighter than niall, and even if he does like boys why would he ever like louis when louis looks like_ this _and harry looks like_ that _and—_  
  
"no desert, mate," liam tells him briskly. "we'll just take the check."  
  
harry opens his mouth as if to say something else, but one sharp look from liam is all it takes to send him cowering away.  
  
"louis," niall coos gently, and _no,_ that won't do. niall's obnoxious and loud and everywhere, and so is louis, and louis doesn't need his or liam or zayn or anyone's sympathy.  
  
"it's whatever," louis says, but it's clearly not. "whatever."  
  
harry comes back then, holding their checkbook in both hands. "um, here," he stutters out, holding it out towards louis. zayn rips it out of his hands, though, the kind of subtle distaste only zayn can pull off. "on me," he tells the boys, glaring at harry until he walks off again, head bowed in what must be pure terror.  
  
"chrissake, guys, he rejected me, s'not like he murdered a baby," louis mumbles, grabbing the checkbook from zayn in a fit of defiance. "give the kid a break."  
  
liam pulls the checkbook out of louis's grasp— and really, are they playing hot potato now— and opens it while reaching to get his wallet out of his back pocket. he freezes, though, when he sees what's scrawled at the top of the receipt. "um. louis?"  
  
louis raises an eyebrow and takes the flimsy piece of paper from where liam's holding it out towards him. written neatly in what appears to be sharpie is _i'm not on the menu because i prefer to do the eating out. call me? xx_  followed by his number.  
  
shy, as well as cheeky as fuck, as well as cute. louis's got nothing but good taste, clearly.  
  
he programs the number into his phone before handing the receipt back to liam. he types out a message to harry before they all get up to leave.  
  
\---  
  
four years later, they go on an anniversary date to the same restaurant. harry goes to the restroom towards the end of their meal, and comes back shortly before the check does. they never get a check, though, just a little black box with a ring and a note with the same neat handwriting that reads _i'm still not on the menu, but i'm hoping you are. marry me? xx_

**Author's Note:**

> i'd apologize but then i'd have to be sorry


End file.
